Nopht Keh Desperatio
Nopht Keh Desperatio (ノフト・ケー・デスペラティオ, Nofuto Kee Desuperatio) is one of the fairies who live at the Fairy Warehouse. She is one of the main characters in Suka Suka and is a supporting character in Suka Moka. After losing Desperatio, she gets a new name along with a new weapon and is now called "Nopht Caro Oracion" in Suka Moka. Background Nopht Keh Desperatio is a 19-year-old fairy who is one of the oldest fairies who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She was 14 during the events of Suka Suka and was originally assigned to the Surface Artifacts Recovery Team along with Rhantolk Ytri Historia.This lasted until the Battle of Gomag, where she lost her Dug Weapon, 'Desperatio,' after Chtholly Nota Seniorious took it for her final stand-off against the Timere. Birth Becoming a Fairy Soldier At some point in her youth, Nopht had the 'Harbinger' dream and was assigned the Dug Weapon, Desperatio. Nopht was then stationed along with her best friend, Rhantolk Ytri Historia to the Surface Artifacts Recovery Team, where they acted as the crew of the Saxifraga's protectors' from the Beasts until the Battle of Gormag which resulted in Chtholly's death. Battle of Corna di Luce After Chtholly's death, Nopht was hospitalized along with Rhantolk for some time. She then became an official member of the main Sky Island Defence Force, however without her Dug Weapon, she could not participate during the Battle of Corna di Luce and instead was forced to stay at the Fairy Warehouse with the rest of the younger Leprechauns. Receiving A New Weapon and Name A little while after the Battle of Corna di Luce, the Leprechauns at the Fairy Warehouse were granted more freedoms by the Guardian Wings Military following a post-review of the entire situation. Rather than choosing to retire from the Military like her friend, Rhantolk did, Nopht instead chose to stay with the Military and be granted with a new Dug Weapon called, 'Oracion.' She then changed her name to 'Nopht Caro Oracion' and began doing various assignments for the Guardian Wings Military. Appearance Nopht has short red hair and eyes. Her hair is styled in a tomboyish fashion and she wears brown T-shirts and pants, along with red overalls. In Suka Moka, Nopht is more feminine and taller. She has long red hair, styled into a long side-ponytail. She wears goggles as well as a huge heavy jacket with a green T-shirt underneath. Personality Nopht has a rather tomboyish personality. She is much more active than the other fairies and loves to devour food especially meat. Unlike Rhantolk who is serious and strict, Nopht is much more easy-going and upbeat. She goes with the flow at times, but she doesn't mind people like Willem, implying that she doesn't judge others by who they are or their past. Nopht originally did not get along with Chtholly, due to her being irritated by Chtholly's overbearing big sister act. However, Nopht did care for her and mourned her death when she died. But, she doesn't like the idea of dying for happiness. Weapon Nopht's main weapon during Suka Suka, is the Dug Weapon, 'Desperatio.' Using it, Nopht can fight on par with the Seventeen Beasts, however, she has yet to master the sword. Desperatio is also known as the 'Kin-slayer,' which at first confused Willem as to its meaning. He eventually figures out though that what Desperatio had actually been killing were his fellow Emnetwhits who had transformed into the Beasts, rather than creating them. In Suka Moka, Nopht replaces Desperatio with the Dug Weapon, 'Oracion,' a blade that can grant modest wishes to its wielder. The only downfall to this ability is that Oracion cannot specifically designate a wish to grant, but only willfully grant the ones which lie in the user’s subconscious (during battle), making it incredibly hard to use. Abilities Enhanced Reflexes Nopht has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. She is most physical of the fairies and the one with the strongest combat abilities. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Nopht can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Nopht has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. Swordsmanship Having been trained in swordsmanship, Nopht develops expert swordsmanship skills. She is able to fight on par with Willem who was fighting at full strength, despite having a beast's body at the time. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters